


我的哥哥

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我的哥哥

就这样，我一边幻想着哥哥一边看着影片，在我的视角里，主角的脸早就被替换成了哥哥的，我就这样看着哥哥被一个陌生人操着下面的小穴，嘴里恬不知耻地让人操得快点深点，胸脯随着撞击一晃一晃的，红色的小果实颤巍巍的等人去采摘。  
然后我的下腹一片火热，双腿间有什么东西抬起了头。  
我忍不住跑过去关掉了电视，对上好友不满的视线。  
“别看了，我要回家了。”我说，然后不顾好友的挽留，狼狈地抓起书包跑了出去。  
我躲在楼道里，好一会腿间的异样才回归平静，这才敢走出去。  
天早就黑了，我没有坐公交车，就这样一步一步地往家里走。  
走到家门口，我愣住了，在不远处昏黄的路灯下，我看见我的哥哥正双手搂住一个长得高高大大的男人的脖子，两个人正吻得难舍难分。  
由于哥哥比较娇小，要踮起脚尖才能够得到那个男人的嘴唇，他整个人仿佛是挂在男人脖子上的。  
那个男人还不老实地把手伸进哥哥的衣服下摆，在腰和胸之间摩挲着。  
我气疯了，想直接不管哥哥跑回家，但又不甘心，最终我还是掏出手机，特意打开闪光灯，对着两人‘咔嚓’一声拍了个照。  
闪光灯晃过，把两人都吓了一跳。  
哥哥眯起眼睛，一下子就看到我，气极了，“你在干什么？”  
我晃了晃手机，“我要告诉爸爸，他最宝贝的大儿子趁他加班和男人鬼混。”  
“你敢？把手机给我！”我哥跑过来抓我。  
但我的动作更快，我迅速地跑回家，但哥哥紧跟着也近了门，不过那个男人倒是识趣地没有跟来。  
“混蛋，把照片删掉！”哥哥一抱着手臂，我就知道他生气了。  
但是我也很生气，可恶的哥哥居然就这么随随便便地抱着一个男人，还是在家门口，还让那个男人摸他，实在是太不知羞耻了。  
我心里这么想着，嘴里也骂了出来，说他真是骚，要把照片给爸爸看，让爸爸知道他的真面目。  
哥哥便朝我扑来，说要给我点教训看看。  
我也不是吃素的，他总以为我年纪小力气就不如他，但其实平时我被他打都是在让着他，谁叫他那么娇气，自从小时候我有一次反抗了一下就把他的胳膊撞出一块青，他告状后我被爸爸狠狠地揍了一顿，我就再也没敢还手了。再加上我从小被他压榨到大，他总是指使我干这干那的，脏活累活都归我，我的力气早就被练出来了。  
于是他非但没有抢到手机，还被我一把扛起来，我把他扛到了自己的卧室，扔在床上，他趴在床上，我坐在他的后腰上，把他两只手拉到背后按住。  
“你你你。。。你欺负我！”哥哥像是个无理取闹的小孩子，他确实没有在我这里受过什么委屈，我只是稍微不顺着他，他就说我欺负他了。  
我看着哥哥在我身下假哭，一时间也不知道自己想干什么，愣在那里。  
哥哥一点都没客气，一翻身就给我掀了下去，抢过手机，迅速把照片删掉，我就看着他删掉，也没打算去抢回来。  
删完照片他松了口气，瞪向我，头发凌乱，眼角鼻尖刚才压在床上被磨得红红的。  
“照片是同步上传到云端的。”我说。  
出乎意料的是，哥哥并没有继续骂我，反而抱住了我。  
我愣住了，一阵阵体香钻进我的鼻子，我有点陶醉了。  
“好弟弟，你别把这件事告诉爸爸，好不好？我保证以后不欺负你了。”他用甜甜的语气撒着娇，平时他有时会用这种语气和长得帅的男性或者是爸爸妈妈说话，不过他倒是第一次这样和我说话。  
“那有什么好处？”我问。  
哥哥一愣，恼怒的表情一闪而过，但还是调整出一个委屈巴巴的表情，一边摇晃着我的身子，一边撒娇道，“你说你要什么好处嘛？哥哥都答应你。”  
我的脑子里突然闪过今天在好友家看到的小电影，里面两个人湿淋淋的贴在一起，一个人把另一个人压在下面，用粗长的性器在那小小的入口处进出。。。  
就这么想一想我就有点硬了。  
“我。。。我就想看看你的身体！”我不知死活地喊了出来。  
然后我的头被狠狠地拍了一下，“小流氓，你怎么不说你要上天啊？”  
“那我就告诉爸爸你和别人。。。”  
然后我的嘴一下子被我哥捂住，“嘘，行了行了，看你这种小处男没见过异性的身体怪可怜的，我给你看行了吧？”  
我点点头，热切地看着他，想让他脱衣服，他的脸一下子红了，“你闭上眼睛。”  
“闭上眼睛我怎么看啊？难道哥哥害羞了？”我不满地说。  
“谁说的？你这种小屁孩。。。”他嗤笑一声，摆出一副经过大风大浪的样子。  
“那你怎么还不脱？”  
“我。。。我这就脱，让你见识一下，哼。”  
我目不转睛地盯着他，看着他的每一个动作，哥哥在这样的注视下双手有些颤抖，身体也不知不觉地镀上一层粉红色，我看着他红着脸把外套脱下，里面是一件宽松的t恤，就算宽松也能看到他玲珑有致的身材。  
然后那件t恤也被脱了下来，哥哥上身只剩下内衣。  
哥哥胸太大了，一直买不到合适size的内衣，所以大部分时候穿的都是运动内衣，没有钢圈的那种，这样才不会勒到他丰满的胸部。  
“够。。。够了吧？你不要太过分！”哥哥的脸已经红得发烫了。  
“这也太敷衍了吧？我还是给爸爸发照片好了。”我作势要起身，果然被我哥拉住。  
“等一下，好啦真是怕了你了。”  
哥哥没好气地踢掉裤子，现在他全身上下只剩内裤和内衣了。  
内裤和内衣都是配套的纯白色，角落的地方印着爱心，有种格外清纯的感觉。与之相反的是哥哥的身材，实在是风骚极了，两小块布料包裹着过于丰满的乳肉和臀肉，被绷得紧紧的，仿佛下一刻就要被撑破跳出来一样。  
“哥哥的胸真大，给我摸摸吧。”  
我不等哥哥回答，便用双手一手抓住一边，把弹性极好的两块肉抓在手里，回想着之前看过的小电影，学着里面男主的手法按摩着。  
“嗯。。。不要。。。”哥哥推拒着我，然而顶在我胸口想把我推开的手软绵绵的一点都没有力气。  
我干脆把哥哥推倒在床上，让他仰躺着，把脑袋埋在他的胸沟里，鼻子贴着他的胸脯，一阵阵香甜的气味扑面而来，我的手上的动作没停，拇指和食指隔着纯棉的布料捏住中间小小的凸起的乳头，手掌把乳肉包裹住一抓一松。  
捏了一会，我把哥哥的肩带拉下来，让它滑下肩膀，内衣被我拉到下面，哥哥整个胸部都暴露了出来，果然乳肉又白又嫩像刚刚蒸好的大馒头一样，中间的乳头粉嘟嘟的翘着，我把脸埋在哥哥的乳沟里，时不时侧头在软软的乳房上咬上一口，把乳肉吸在嘴里噬咬着，乳头一直是我重点关照的地方，我不但用手去掐，用指甲在上面刮，还要用舌头去舔，吸进嘴里用力地吮吸。  
“啊！太大力了！好痛！”哥哥抓住我的头发往上拉。  
此时我正含着一边的乳头猛力一吸，我顺着他的动作松开嘴抬起头，水淋淋的乳头已经红肿起来，比之前大了一圈，颜色也越发艳丽了。  
我玩哥哥的乳房就玩了大概半个小时，终于满足了，然后把手探向记忆中的位置，隔着哥哥的内裤找到了那个小小的缝隙。  
“怎么这么湿啊？你尿尿了吗？”我问道。  
哥哥一听立即脸颊爆红，生气地在我胳膊上狠狠地掐了一下，“才没有！”  
我吸着气捂着胳膊，“没有就没有，掐我干什么？”  
作为报复，我在哥哥缝隙周围肥嘟嘟鼓起来的地方也掐了一下，哥哥立即尖叫一声，条件反射地踹我了一下，踹完我反倒自己眼泪汪汪快哭出来的样子。  
“你。。。”我刚想生气，但一看到哥哥的样子就愣住了。  
哥哥现在一点都没有平时对我的霸道，反而柔柔弱弱的样子，嘴唇微启，露出一小块珍珠似的牙齿，还能看到粉色的小舌，他剧烈地喘着气，刚刚被我蹂躏过的胸口一起一伏，乳头颤巍巍的挺立着。  
看到哥哥这个样子，我下面就像爆炸了一样胀得发疼。  
我一把扯下哥哥的内裤，扔到一边，哥哥的大腿冲着我张开，粉色的小缝清晰可见。  
“弟弟，你帮我舔舔那个地方。”哥哥指着自己身下的小缝，又在提无礼的要求了。  
“凭什么要我舔你？脏死了。”我拒绝道。  
任性的哥哥却直接用腿勾住我的脖子，把腿弯架在我的肩膀上，小腿在我脖子后面交叉。  
“哎呀，求求你了，哥哥每天都会洗那里，不脏的。”哥哥说。  
“就算不脏我也不要舔。”我说。  
哥哥撒娇道，“我给你打扫一个星期房间还不行嘛？”  
我考虑了一下，同意了。


End file.
